


Saving Us

by pinkflowercrowns



Series: Original Character One Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1914, 1918, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Marine, Neunzehnachtzehn, Sailors, Ship, World War I, inspired by a play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkflowercrowns/pseuds/pinkflowercrowns
Summary: Robert knows that he fucked up. But did he have another choice?





	Saving Us

Robert knew he fucked up the second Karl went past him, staring at him angrier than ever before. His eyes followed the other male, who ran after their fellow friend. God, he did not want to come home that night. But what was home nonetheless? He did not have a home in this city, not since they had returned. His only home had been around Karl. Yes, he truly had fucked it up.

~

It had started when they had met on one of the ships, following orders and preparing for something like a war. 1914, the Austrian heir had been shot in Zagreb, Austria had declared war, and now the sailors were more than ready to fight for their country. They had promised to keep their country and the people at home safe, even if it meant their own death.

Robert had just turned 19 when he entered the marine and landed on the same ship as Karl, who was two years older than him. And from the first moment on, he had known that Karl was something special, at least for him. The light sparkle in his blue eyes, the lips which most of the times were smiling, the pushed back blonde hair, everything had filled his memory from the second they had met. Even if Karl only said a few words to him, Robert could not get him out of his head.

Because of that, he was not surprised finding himself in the older man’s room the evening before they would set to sea, kissing him like there would be no tomorrow - which was funny since they did not know how long they had to live. They had been out in the city, drinking a bit and having fun, before returning to the ship. The two of them were having a deep and good talk as they had walked to Karl’s room, and before Robert could even wish Karl a good night, he had been dragged into the room and pushed against the wall. Somewhere between their kisses, both of them had lost their shirts, and Robert could not stop touching the older one’s chest. Karl broke their kiss and caught Robert’s hands in his.

“This is our little secret. No one will know about it. Promise me?”

“Promised. Now and for always.”

Karl giggled and pushed one strand of loose hair behind Robert’s ear.

“‘Til death do us part?”

“Death isn’t far away. So yeah, maybe.”

Robert pulled Karl close and kissed him again, wishing to never let him go. He took a deep breath as Karl pulled away and got on his knees, opening his pants and pulling them down. His hand found its way into Karl’s hair immediately. Even though he had never received something special like this before, his body seemed to know what to do right away. He slowly pushed himself into Karl’s mouth, stifling his moan with the back of his hand as the older man chose a faster pace. It did not take long for Robert to spill himself into Karl’s mouth, biting into his hand hard.

Karl got up on his feet and looked into his eyes whilst licking the last white drops from his lips. He pressed himself against Robert, rubbing his own erection against the boy. Robert bit his lip and tried to push the other’s hips away, still overly sensitive and shaken by his orgasm.

“This is your first time, right?”

Robert nodded slowly, looking away with red cheeks. One of Karl’s hands found his way to his face, caressing the reddened flesh softly, before wandering down to his chin to turn his head so he faced the higher-ranked male again.

“Then let’s make this a night you won’t regret.”

He would not forget. Never in his life. And that night, he swore that he would never leave Karl’s side ever again.

~

They still were some kind of couple. A secret couple. Their parents had given up on asking if there was a girlfriend, no one in these times would have been so dumb to have a significant other, not if you could die the next day already. So no one really cared that both Karl and Robert were still single - at least to their surroundings. No one knew that they shared the bed every night. And no one should know. It could have been their death.

Now, over four years later, Robert was happier than ever before. But he fucked up everything just by voting for the wrong guy. Not in his eyes, but in Karl’s. He had not supported one of his best friends, he voted for the enemy. For the social democrat. One of those, who had betrayed them. But was it wrong? Was it wrong to vote for someone with the leadership skills they needed instead of a young guy who only ran on anger and frustration?

They had fought against the emperor. They had started a revolution. They were important for the future of their beloved home. And that meant to make the right choices. And voting for an inexperienced boy was not the right choice.

He knew that he possibly fucked up his relationship to Karl, but sometimes the safety and the future of millions is more important than the love of two simple men in times, where this kind of love was not viewed happily upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my longest one shot but I'm glad how it turned out. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
